Just Because
by Random Rockstar
Summary: Yaoi, shounen-ai, slash - whatever you call it, that's what this is. Malik x Ryou^_^ When Malik comes back to Domino, will everything be the same as it was before? *Songfic* ~Complete~


**Just Because**

**~A Song Fic~**

****

_(a.n – whoopee!__ Look at me! I'm writing my first song fic. Heh heh, the song is "Just Because" by Ball in the House – they're pretty local in a couple of states in the New England area, all though I do suggest you check them out : www.ballinthehouse.com. Yeah, so… please read and review. This *is* shonen-ai, and if you have a problem with that, I suggest that you don't read it because I don't feel like being flamed because of that^_^ Thanks for your time – on with the fic!)_

**The Key of Impending Doom: Yeah, everything written like _//this// is the wonderful song lyrics of one of the best songs ever. Yeah, and anything written like __this (besides my wonderful author notes^_^) is a flashback… thanks again for your time, and on with the story… yes, I *did* lie before^_^;;_**

            Walking through the deserted streets of Domino City, Malik was traveling with his head down – the rain falling off his hair and face.

            It was late at night, and the glowing streetlights guided Malik to where he intended to go. 

            After being away for so long, it felt good to be back to someplace that was familiar to him.

_//I tried to run away,  
But I found I couldn't hide.  
You said that we would always be friends,  
But there's so much more inside.//_

            Seeing a light blue house at the end of a road, he smiled. He had been gone for so long, and coming back was something that he feared. However, that house and the person inside it made him be not so afraid of what he had came to say.

            Almost hesitantly, Malik walked to the door and knocked on it softly, hoping that he would only wake up the person he intended to talk to.

            After five minutes, Malik had almost given up hope of seeing him this night. Then, Ryou sleepily opened the door.

            His snow white hair was tousled and he looked so cute in his light blue pajama pants and tank top.

            "M-Malik?!" he said disbelievingly. 

            "Hey…" Malik replied casually, not knowing how to tell him his reason for being there.

_//I left to chase a shattered dream  
You know how hard I tried.  
And now I'm back,  
And you're wondering why.//_

"Um, come inside; get out of the rain…" Ryou invited him in.

"Thanks." He replied, stepping inside.

"So… why are you here?" Ryou asked in a quiet voice when they were sitting on his couch.

In his mind, Malik panicked. He couldn't tell Ryou why he was there just yet.

"…I hope that I'm not disturbing anyone." Malik said, hoping to shift the subject off himself.

"No, no one is at my house right now besides me… and Bakura." Ryou added as an afterthought.

"Oh – that's good."

"You still haven't told me why you came back."

'If only he knew…' Malik thought to himself.

_//Just because of the way you are,  
Just because of the things that you do.  
Just because you opened your heart to me,  
I know God led me to you.  
Just because you stood by my side  
When everybody ran away.  
Just because the way you live your life…  
You know, I've fallen in love, just because//_

"Malik… you still here?" Ryou asked, waving his hand in front of Malik's face.

Malik blinked, "Oh sorry – I was just zoning out." 

Ryou sighed and asked, "Is it about what happened before you left?"

_"Malik!"__ Ryou called out, "Don't leave me, not now – I need you…"_

_Malik__ turned around and said, "I'm sorry, but I need to go… for myself and probably for the better of everyone." _

_"Not for the better of me." Ryou replied stubbornly. _

_"Don't waste your time waiting for me, Ryou, I don't know when I'll be coming back, or if I'll be coming back; there's nothing for me here anymore." _

_"I'm here for you! I always have been!"_

_"I don't deserve you."_

_"But, Malik… I love you…" _

_Malik's__ eyes filled with pain. He loved Ryou too, but he needed to do this… for everyone._

_"You don't need me… is that it?" Ryou had asked, but Malik was already gone._

_//I try to tell you,  
I try to make you see,  
But you never seem to understand  
That you mean the world to me//_

"No – why would it be about that?" Malik lied. 

"Oh, I don't know… I was just wondering…" Ryou said, a hurt look appeared on his face.

"You aren't still hung up on that are you?" Malik asked.

"N-no… of course not."

"Good." Malik said, even though he hoped that Ryou was lying to him. 

"Are you ever going to tell me why you're here? I thought you said that you weren't coming back." Ryou asked softly.

That's why Malik fell in love with him. Ryou always seemed to say everything and do everything so gently; so softly, as if he didn't want people to know that he was there – but his acts of kindness never did go unnoticed. He also always listened to everyone's problems, never asking anyone to listen to his when he was the one who probably had the most.

_//I'll leave everything behind  
You know we were meant to be,  
You're my soul, you're all that I need//_

Sure, Malik and Ryou were almost complete opposites, but sometimes thing happen that no one can explain; not even fate. 

Ryou's eyes were shining in wonder as he waited patiently for Malik's answer; Malik seeming like he was lost in his own thoughts.

"I-I…" Malik started, his voice shaky, "I came back for someone…"

"Anyone I know?"

"Better than you think."

Ryou's heart knew that Malik was talking about him, but his mind wasn't too sure; caught in disbelief. 

"Ryou…" Malik said, turning to look into his chocolate eyes, "I do love you – I know what you think, but I really do… but please, don't love me."

_//Just because you always seem to lift me up,  
When life had beat me down.   
You had faith in me, you always stayed around.  
Even through the times when I broke your heart  
And tore down every star.   
I'm here for you now,_

_Please show me how  
To be everything you are//_

"You don't get to choose who you fall in love with, you just fall," came Ryou's soft voice from the awkward silence, "and I'm glad out of all the people in this world, my heart chose to fall in love with you, I wouldn't have that changed for anything."

"But you know what everyone thinks of me – all of your friends don't like me, and I'm probably not the best person to be hanging around with." 

"I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"That may be true now…" Malik was staring at the ground again.

"Do you love me?" Ryou asked, titling Malik's head gently so that he was looking into his eyes. 

Malik nodded slowly, "But that doesn't mean…"

"And I love you," Ryou interrupted him, "so what's so wrong about it? I know that you don't think I should love you because I'll get tainted or something, but the worst thing you could do to me is to love me and not do anything about it." 

Malik blinked blankly back at Ryou, who in turn – closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Malik's briefly.

"Just listen to your heart," Ryou whispered, and after a few moments asked, "do you still think it's wrong?"

Malik shook his head and hugged Ryou.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Then lay down."

Malik lied down on the couch, Ryou's head resting on his chest. This wasn't wrong at all, in fact; there was nothing more right. 

_//Just because of the way you are,  
Just because of the things that you do,  
Just because you opened your heart to me,  
I know God led me to you,_

_Just because you stood by my side  
When everybody ran away.  
Just because the way you live your life,  
You know I've fallen in love…  
…Just because//_

_(a.n. part TWO-*sings* Don't love meee… Okay sorry…^_^;; *insert "aawww"ing here* Bwah hah hah – perfect fluff, I hope everyone liked it… I was supposed to be doing my English project, but instead I typed this up… heh heh. So yeah, again – the song belongs to Ball in the House, not me. Please give them credit and check out their website – link above. Please review^_^)_


End file.
